1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to at least one of an information processing apparatus, information processing system, processing method thereof, and recording medium, which are configured to handle a search folder set with a search condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Folders set with a search condition (to be referred to as a search folder hereinafter) are conventionally known. When the search folder is opened, a search for data that match the search condition is conducted, and data that match the search condition are displayed as folder elements of the search folder (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-155019).
However, with the conventional search folder, it may be the case that the operator cannot recognize whether or not a search corresponding to the set search condition is functioning, and the operator may often become confused.
Such a situation may occur in a search folder that combines a plurality of search methods, for example, in a search folder in which a search using a full-text search and attribute search is set, when a search using one of these methods does not function. For example, when an attribute search functions, but a full-text search does not function because full-text search index construction is underway, data that match the attribute search condition are displayed as folder elements even though the full-text search has not been done. For this reason, the operator who opened the search folder may mistakenly believe that data retrieved by both of the two search functions are displayed, since data retrieved by the attribute search are displayed, even though the full-text search has not be done.
The above situation may also occur in the case of a search folder that combines a search on a local apparatus with that on an apparatus via a network. Two pattern examples as configurations of the apparatuses and search methods in such a case will be explained below. In the first configuration, different searches are conducted on respective apparatuses. For example, an attribute search is conducted on a local apparatus, and a full-text search is conducted on an apparatus connected via a network. In the second configuration, a plurality of apparatuses have a data management function and search function, and a search is conducted over these plurality of apparatuses.
In these configurations, a search set in a search folder may not normally function in those cases where, for example, the power supply of the apparatus connected via the network is OFF, the apparatus is offline, the processing load on that apparatus is heavy and the apparatus cannot return a response within a prescribed time period, and so forth. When some of searches in the search folder do not actually take place for these reasons, data based on the search that does normally function are nonetheless displayed as folder elements of the search folder, and the operator may be thus be misled.